priparafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Słoneczny Błysk Sorbet
Słoneczny Błysk Sorbet (太陽のflare sherbet, Taiyou no Furea Shābetto) jest piosenką używaną w anime. Jest wykonywana przez Sophie Hojo. Tekst TV Size Rōmaji= - Sakura Shower Ver.= Koisuru otome no FLOWER GARDEN Milky pinku ni someage Momo mi sakuranbo Red-flash! Sumomo mo momo mo momo no uchi Nee me wo sosarazu watashi wo mite COCORO akehanatte open heart Tsumetai kōri no kabe wo tokashite Te wo sashinobete Hold Me Tight! Hissori tatazumu osozaki no hana wa Gamushara ni mugamuchuu ni taiyou ni mukatte Harukaze yobisamasu PRIMAVERA Sakura mae dance in the wind! Maichiru hanabira no flower shower Kirameki hāto ni furisosogu Fly away watachi wa PRIMAVERA Yume ga sakihokoru Mayoeru anata wa Fallen angel Kanahiki kako wa kirisutete Momo mi sakuranbo Red-flash! Sumomo mo momo momo no uchi }} |-| Kanji= - Sakura Shower Ver.= 恋する乙女のFLOWER GARDEN Milky ピンクに染上げ 桃の実・サクランボRed-flash! 李も桃ももものうち ねぇをそらさず 私を見て COCORO 開け放って open heart 冷たい氷の壁を溶かして 手を差し伸べてHold Me Tight! ひっそり佇む遅咲きの花は がむしゃらに無我夢中に太陽に向かって 春風呼び覚ますPRIMAVERA 桜舞えdance in the wind! 舞い散る花びらのflower shower キラメキハートに降り注ぐ Fly away 私は PRIMAVERA 夢が咲きほこる 迷えるあなたは Fallen angel 悲しき過去は切り捨てて 桃の実・サクランボRed-flash! すももももももものうち }} |-| English= - Sakura Shower Ver.= A maiden in love's flower garden Dyed milky pink Peach fruit*Cherries*Red Flash! Plums and peaches are both peaches Hey don't look away, look at me Throw open your heart OPEN HEART Melt the cold wall of ice Reach out and hold me tight! Still and silent late blooming flowers Recklessly lose themselves in the sunlight Call forth a spring breeze PRIMAVERA Cherry blossoms dance in the wind! A flower shower of falling petals A sparkling downpour in my heart Fly away, I'm a PRIMAVERA Dreams in full bloom You've lost your way, Fallen Angel Cut away your sad past Peach fruit*Cherries*Red Flash! Plums and peaches are both peaches }} Full Version Romaji= Ai obiru taiyō no flare sherbet Kankaku wa mujūryoku ni shite Mune kogasu yūwaku no proto planet Dakishimete yo more romantic Moshi kōya no hoshi hitori tatazumu hikari areba sore wa watashi Tatoeba shinkai tayutau mirai sukui ageru no wa watashi Kui no nai asu wo minasai Sekai wa dare no tame nan no tame mawatteru to omou? Kimi wo utsu taiyō no flare sherbet Namida wa byōsatsu shite ageru Hanayaka ni odorimasho proto planet Tsuite oide more romantic Tada matsu dakenara inu demo dekiru Sa~a arittake no buki motte yami wo kirisaku wa Yagate kibō to watashi no mitsugetsu ga kuru Itazura ni toki wo miokuru nante fool! Sono-goe wa kono uta wa naze kikoeru no ka? Sora tokasu taiyō no flare sherbet Nē oshiete ageru wa watashi wa Inochi kara eien e proto planet Umarekawaru romansu Ai obiru taiyō no flare sherbet Karoyaka ni hirugaesu mubō Uruotte hohoende proto planet Rikuesuto wa iranai wa Koko ni aru taiyō no flare sherbet Ichido ajiwaeba mō toriko Ai moyasu yuiitsu no flare sherbet Yume ga yume wo yobu Ai obiru taiyō no flare sherbet Kankaku wa mujūryoku ni shite Mune kogasu yūwaku no proto planet Dakishimete yo more romantic |-| Kanji= 愛帯びる太陽のflare sherbet 感覚は無重力にして 胸焦がす誘惑のproto planet 抱きしめてよmore romantic もし荒野の星一人佇む光あればそれは私 例えば深海たゆたう未来掬い上げるのは私 悔いのない明日を見なさい 世界は誰の為何の為廻ってると思う？ 君を撃つ太陽のflare sherbet 涙は秒殺してあげる 華やかに踊りましょproto planet ついておいでmore romantic ただ待つだけなら犬でもできる さぁありったけの武器持って闇を切り裂くわ やがて希望と私の蜜月が来る 悪戯に時を見送るなんてfool! その声はこの歌は何故聴こえるのか？ 宇宙溶かす太陽のflare sherbet ねぇ教えてあげるわ私は 命から永遠へproto planet 生まれ変わるロマンス 愛帯びる太陽のflare sherbet 軽やかに翻す無謀 潤って微笑んでproto planet リクエストはいらないわ ここにある太陽のflare sherbet 一度味わえばもう虜 愛燃やす唯一のflare sherbet 夢が夢を呼ぶ 愛帯びる太陽のflare sherbet 感覚は無重力にして 胸焦がす誘惑のproto planet 抱きしめてよmore romantic |-| English= Become stained by love, solar flare sherbet In this sensation of zero gravity Your chest is burned by the proto planet of temptation So embrace me tightly, ever so more romantic If a single light is shining in a wilderness of stars, then that would be me So if that future is floating in the deep sea, I will scoop it up Look at tomorrow with no regrets For whose sake do you believe this world is turning for? The solar flare sherbet is shooting at you Instantly extinguishing your tears Let's dance in this brilliant proto planet Follow me, it'll be more romantic Rather than just waiting, for a even a dog can do that I'll take all of my weapons and pierce through the darkness And before long my honeymoon will come It was foolish to let the time go by for mischief So how can this voice, how can that song, still be heard? Melt the sky, solar flare sherbet Hey, I'll show you, I will This life from the eternal proto planet Has been reborn from this romance Become stained by love, solar flare sherbet And change this simple recklessness Oh charming, smiling proto planet I needn't another request Here is the solar flare sherbet If you've tasted it once then you'll be hooked Love is burned by this only flare sherbet, A dream calling a dream Become stained by love, solar flare sherbet In this sensation of zero gravity Your chest is burned by the proto planet of temptation So embrace me tightly, ever so more romantic Wideo thumb|center|330px Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Muzyka